Romance
by Hollywood Here We Come
Summary: Sonny's in the mood for romance, thanks to a sappy movie. Too bad Chad is not the romantic type. Two parts.


_Hey everyone! I just finished watching the Notebook and while yes it's the cheesiest movie ever, I just love it! Thanks to Nicholas Sparks (the author of the book that the movie's based on) for inspiring this story :)_

_Part two coming soon!_

"This movie is stupid," Chad mumbled, shifting positions for the millionth time.

"Shhh," Sonny waved off his comment, fixated on the screen. "This is the best part."

Chad rolled his eyes as the male lead of the movie—he had no clue what the character's name was, but the actor was Ryan Gosling—pulled a canoe out of a lake.

_Why didn't you write me? Why? _The female lead demanded. Her name was Amy. No, Alie. _It wasn't over for me. I waited for you for seven years. And now it's too late. _

_I wrote you three hundred and sixty-five letters, _Ryan Gosling informed her. _I wrote you ever day for a year. _A letter every day? Was this guy serious?

_You wrote me?_

_Yes! _Chad sat back and closed his eyes. Honestly, how had Sonny talked him into watching this?

Ryan continued: _It wasn't over. It still isn't over. _And then his mouth was ravishing hers in the kiss that earned them their MTV movie award. And a bunch of other awards that Sonny had mentioned, but that Chad had paid no attention to.

"Seriously, Sonny." He sat up and starred at her. Was she crying? There were definitely tears, he discovered. He blinked incredulously. "Why are you crying? Are you okay?" He sat up on the couch and wrapped his arm around her, unsure of what to do.

She sniffled and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Happy tears," she told him with a sad kind of smile. "This is one of my favourite movies." He pulled his arm away and sat back, in complete disbelief.

"You're not kidding," he realized, gaping at her. "How could you think this is a good movie? All they did was make out, fight, then make out again. And Ryan Gosling is a total wimp!"

"He is not!" Sonny sat up straighter, glaring at him. "It's totally sweet how he tries to win her over! It's the kind of romance that this world could use _more_ of," she shot him a pointed look, then rolled her eyes and leaned back against him. "I wouldn't expect you to understand, Chad."

Chad took this as a personal jab, exactly the way Sonny knew he would.

"I can be totally romantic," he defended, draping his arm around her again. "I just haven't had the time to do it yet."

Sonny smirked, but from their position on the couch, he couldn't see it. "Sure, Chad. Whatever you say."

Chad narrowed his eyes. "I'll prove it to you," he decided, pulling away from her and standing up. Sonny stood, too, and raised a questioning brow at him. "Don't give me that look, Munroe," he warned. "You're not going to know what hit you."

"Mmhmm," she smiled, and took a step closer to him. "We'll just have to see, won't we?" With that, she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his, trailing her hands up his arms before settling them behind his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around her and pressing them closer together, successfully deepening the kiss. She smiled against his lips and ran her fingers through his silky blonde hair, enjoying the feel of it and using the advantage of the position to get closer still.

Before things got too carried away, Chad broke the kiss. "Save it for the big date," he said quietly and, after pressing one final goodbye kiss to her lips, he was gone.

She followed him to the door and watched him cross the apartment building's long hallway towards the elevators.

"Prepare to be swept off your feet, Sonny Munroe," he smiled at her then disappeared around the corner.

Sonny closed her apartment door and sighed, a smile on her face, just as the final scene of the movie came to an end.

_Do you think our love can take us away together?_

_I think our love can do anything we want it to._

A big romantic date with Chad. Something that, only weeks ago, had seemed impossible.

Love definitely _can_ do anything we want it to, Sonny thought, sighing blissfully.


End file.
